Seuntas Kata yang Tak Terucap
by freihxit
Summary: Tetsuya hanya ingin mendapat kasih sayang sang kakak. Namun api kebencian Chihiro akan adiknya tak kunjung padam juga, hingga waktu itu datang. "Kehadiranmu membuat hidupku sengsara, mati sana." - "Maafkan Tetsuya, kak. Tetsuya sayang kakak." [Brothers!MayuKuro, angst, agak OOC, warn inside]


Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak dari Kuroko Tetsuya, mendecak kesal menatap si adik. Meski beda marga keluarga, mereka saudara kandung, hanya saja berbeda ayah. Manik kelabu yang hampa menatap sinis adiknya yang manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai membuat orang yang melihatnya iri, atau bahkan diabetes. Chihiro kesal, ia anak pertama, prestasinya membanggakan, ia kuat lagi sangat mahir bermain basket. Lantas kenapa ia tak diberikan perhatian yang sepadan dengan adiknya?

 **.**

 **Seuntas Kata yang Tak Terucap**

 **Brothers!MayuKuro**

 **warning: kekerasan, gaje, lebay**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Cover & Fic made by me**

 **.**

Setiap gerak-gerik Tetsuya ia pandangi lekat, tak lupa kata-kata kasar ia rapalkan dalam hati. Ayolah, Chihiro hanya ingin diperhatikan Ibu, kenapa rasanya ini lebih sulit daripada ujian aplikasi universitas ternama? Pandangannya kemudian teralih, dengan cepat mencari barang terdekat yang barangkali diperlukan sang Ibu. Kini matanya tertuju pada gelas ramping bening, sebuah ide hinggap di benaknya. Chihiro mendekati gelas tersebut, tangannya menggenggam erat gelas beling dan mengisinya dengan jus aprikot segar. Ujung bibir tertarik, menciptakan sebuah seringai, Chihiro menghampiri Ibunda tercinta.

Mungkin Chihiro terkena azab atas kata-kata kasar yang ia rapalkan bagai mantra terdengar oleh Yang Maha Esa. Bisa jadi pula hari ini Chihiro sedang tidak mujur. Tetsuya yang tadinya berlari riang menabrak tubuh Chihiro, mengakibatkan gelas yang ia pegang terpental. Cairan jingga bermigrasi, sekarang membasahi tubuh mungil si surai biru langit. Tetsuya terbelalak, "k-kakak, maafkan Tetsuya!"

Raut wajah sang Ibu yang tadi secerah matahari, berubah drastis menjadi badai. "Chihiro! Gunakan matamu ketika berjalan, sekarang minta maaf kepada Tetsuya!" Chihiro pasrah, berniat ingin mendapatkan perhatian sang Ibu malah berakhir mendapatkan bentakan. _Menjadi kakak itu merepotkan_ , batinnya.

Si pemuda jangkung berambut selaras dengan matanya menatap adiknya kesal, enggan untuk melakukan perintah Ibunya. Ia cukup yakin ia tak bersalah, Tetsuya-lah yang patut meminta maaf. Namun tak kuasa mendengar lebih lanjut celotehan yang berangsur-angsur kabur dari lisan sang Ibu, Chihiro akhirnya meminta maaf kepada adiknya. Dengan hati yang kini ternodai kebenciannya terhadap adik kecilnya, ia melarikan diri dari dua insan yang sedari tapi mengamatinya. Terlebih lagi sang Ibu yang tatapannya bagai menelanjangi, sangat menyeramkan. Merasa bersalah, Tetsuya mengekori sang Kakak, bermaksud ingin menenangkan.

Dari dalam lubuk hati Tetsuya, kakaknya adalah seseorang yang ia dambakan, Tetsuya sayang kakaknya. Ia bangga memiliki kakak yang otaknya menyaingi Einstein. Tak hanya itu, hobi kedua lelaki tersebut sama, yakni membaca buku. Namun, tatapan penuh penolakkan dari kakaknya itu membuatnya merasa amat sedih. Tetsuya ingin kakaknya menerimanya sebagai adik, berjuta cara ia lakukan agar kakaknya berubah namun tak satupun sukses. Bukan Tetsuya namanya kalau mudah mengibarkan bendera putih, ia tak akan menyerah dan kali ini, ia ingin mencoba untuk mendekati kakaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di kaca-kaca megah yang terpapang di sepanjang koridor, terefleksi samar-samar wujud Tetsuya. Chihiro yang sedari tadi menyadari keberadaan sang adik, walau sesungguhnya kedua kakak beradik ini eksistensinya kurang menonjol, menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau apa kau, bocah tengik?" Kata-kata yang terlontar merambat ke telinga Tetsuya, kemudian menghujam hatinya. Bibir ranum Tetsuya gemetaran, sekujur tubuh bergetar layaknya anjing _chihuahua_ dihadapkan dengan buasnya singa. Tanpa disadari air mata telah bercucuran membasahi pipi seputih susu. "Tetsuya ingin kakak menyayangi Tetsuya. Tetsuya sayang kakak, kenapa kakak selalu menghindari Tetsuya?"

Pupil Chihiro menyusut, mendengar ucapan adiknya berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Setelah 10 detik memproses kata demi kata yang terlontar sang adik, Chihiro terkekeh. Tetsuya sontak bingung, "kakak?" Yang lebih tua membalikkan badannya, menghadap sosok yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. "Ya, Tetsuya. Kau ingin aku menyayangimu, eh?" Tetsuya menelan ludah melihat wajah kakaknya yang tak jauh dari wajah para pembunuh berantai. Kepala mungilnya ia anggukan walau rasa takut membanjiri dirinya. Baru ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Chihiro memotongnya, "tak semudah itu, Tetsuya." Tetsuya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kamu tak tahu kehadiranmu di sini membuatku sengsara? Jika saja kau tak dilahirkan di dunia mungkin hidupku akan lebih sejahtera, kenapa tak mati saja?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya diminta mati. Oleh kakaknya sendiri. Lahirnya ia di dunia bukanlah kehendaknya, dan kematiannya bukan kehendaknya juga. Jikalau di saat itu ia tak naik ke kereta menuju kehidupan, mungkin saat ini ia masih akan berada di surga bersama bidadari-bidadari berhati mulia yang senantiasa menjaganya.

"Kakak... kenapa? Aku salah apa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Persoalanku bukan urusanmu, kamu salah apa? Jangan sok suci, Tetsuya. Kau harusnya tahu apa yang telah kau dan wanita penyihir itu lakukan sehingga membuat hidupku tersiksa. Enyahlah kau dari pandanganku, atau kau mau muka cantikmu kupenggal?"

Chihiro kesal bukan main, Tetsuya sangat menjengkelkan di matanya. Bahkan nafasnya pun sudah membuatnya ingin mencekiknya hingga kadar oksigen di paru-parunya tereliminasi. Kekesalannya kian bertambah disaat Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba menggenggam erat lengannya. Muka melas yang ia tunjukkan membuatnya sangat muak.

"Maafkan Tetsuya kak, Tetsuya sudah salah banyak sama kakak... Tetsuya harus apa supaya kakak bisa tersenyum ria lagi?"

"Mati."

"Kalau Tetsuya mati, nanti Tetsuya tidak bisa bersama kakak lagi."

"Omong kosong kamu."

"Beritahu Tetsuya kak, apapun selain mati akan Tetsuya lakukan agar kakak bisa lekas bahagia lagi. Kumohon..."

"Tenggak sebotol _strychnine_."

"Itu apa kak?"

"Racun, agar kau mengejang sampai nyawamu direnggut."

"Kakak benci sekali ya, sampai segitunya sama Tetsuya."

"Ya, kalau kau mau bunuh diri sekarang juga, akan kubantu kaitkan tali di lehermu."

Sayang sekali, hati beku Chihiro sukar dilunakkan, bahkan sedikitpun. Tetsuya yang terus-terus diminta kakaknya untuk mati mulai lelah. Kepalanya tertunduk, suntuk. Tangannya secara perlahan melepas lengan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. "Maafkan Tetsuya kak, Tetsuya sayang kakak," ucapnya lirih. Chihiro ditinggalnya sendiri di koridor, matanya menyorot sang pemuda yang beranjak menjauhinya.

.

Sinar mentari yang menyusup masuk dari kaca, burung-burung gereja yang berkicauan ria, menyambut pagi hari yang cerah. Segenap makanan ala _Western_ tersaji dengan rapih di atas meja makan, semuanya terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Ironisnya, kilauan makanan lezat terkalahkan oleh suasana biru di antara mereka. Tetsuya terlihat murung, aura-aura mematikan berangsur-angsur keluar dari sekujur tubuh Chihiro. "Kakak, mau rotinya Tetsuya?" Tidak ada respon, Tetsuya bungkam.

 _Brak!_ Telapak tangan menghantam kasar permukaan meja kayu berselimut kain beludru. Santapan di atas bergetar sedemikian detik, yang sedang menikmati makanan dengan tentram bergidik. "Kakak!" Tetsuya dengan sigap meraih lengan Chihiro, "kakak mau kemana?"

"Berisik kamu!"

"Kak, bisakah aku menghabiskan waktu semenit saja bersama kakak? Aku ingin bisa tertawa lagi bersama kakak seperti yang dulu kita sering lakukan. Kumohon, kak..." pinta Tetsuya lirih seraya membenamkan kepala mungilnya ke kaos kakaknya.

Tangan Chihiro menepis Tetsuya kencang, raga sang adik terhempas. Punggung ramping berciuman dengan lantai marmer yang keras. Bibir ranum Tetsuya gigit pelan menahan sakit yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh. "Sudah kubilang enyahlah kenapa kau masih saja mengusikku?!" bentak Chihiro. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi kak, itu saja yang Tetsuya inginkan." Tatapan memelas, memohon iba, dibalas dengan tatapan kematian.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kau ingin kembali seperti dulu? Sana ciptakan mesin waktu, tinggal saja kau di masa lalu," Chihiro menyorot sinis, "kayak kau mengerti Teori Relativitas saja. Bahkan ekuasi E = mc² kau tidak tahu kan? Bodoh." Tetsuya dalam hati prihatin dengan kondisinya saat ini. _Tenang Tetsuya, orang sabar disayang Tuhan._ Dengan susah payah ia membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak mendekati si kakak yang hatinya setimpal dengan baja.

Baru saja ingin bertitah, leher jenjang Tetsuya disambut oleh cengkeraman kedua tangan Chihiro. _Apakah kakak berguru pada seorang psikopat?_ Ah, pertanyaan itu tak penting sekarang. Ia sama tidak beruntungnya dengan korban-korban asap yang kesusahan mencari oksigen. Kaki Tetsuya sudah tak menapak, tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Chihiro darinya. Merasa sudah cukup, Chihiro membuka tangannya, membiarkan si korban terjatuh begitu saja, untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Terik matahari yang menyengat pelipis, membuat keringat bercucuran deras membasahi kaos. Terlebih lagi posisi Chihiro berada di depan jendela, dan kaos yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam, sadar tak sadar radiasi thermal dari matahari meresap ke setiap inci fiber. Pendingin kamar yang sudah diatur suhunya menjadi 16˚C menjadi tak berefek sama sekali. Lembar demi lembar buku _light novel_ ia simak perlahan seraya mengkhayati alur cerita yang tertera. Di tengah lantunan musik bertempo _allegro moderato_ , terdengar ketukan pelan. Pintu terbuka, perhatian Chihiro teralihkan. Sosok adik kecilnya terlihat mengintip ketakutan, Chihiro terdiam dan kembali ke bukunya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan seluruh sel-sel darah merah yang mengalir deras, serta keringat dingin yang melintasi epidermis, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kakak, boleh temani aku beli _vanilla milkshake_? Aku bisa belikan kakak _milkshake_ kesukaan kakak kalau mau."

Hening, Tetsuya bagaikan sedang berbicara kepada tembok, bahkan batu sekalipun. Karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari kakaknya, lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ melangkah menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang asyik mengeksplorasi _light novel_ -nya di sofa dekat jendela.

"Melangkah lagi akan kupaksa kau untuk meminum segelas _vanilla milkshake_ ," betis kiri Tetsuya terangkat, "dengan asam sianida." _Kakak sungguh kejam, Tetsuya sangat kecewa_. "Jadi gimana kak? Maukah kakak menemani Tetsuya?"

"Aku tak sudi berpergian bersamamu. Sudah sana, pergi saja sendiri. Semoga ada mobil atau truk yang menabrakmu hingga organ internalmu berceceran."

Gagal, usaha Tetsuya gagal lagi. Tidak ingin memperparah kondisi, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar. Tadinya berharap agar kakaknya akan ikut dengan iming-iming beli _milkshake_. Namun sedih rasanya hanya mendapati dirinya menelusuri jalan dengan bayangannya sendiri. Orang yang berlalu lalang, beberapa anak-anak sedang akrab menikmati kebersamaan bersama teman, juga kakak atau adik membuat Tetsuya iri. Di samping rasa iri, tersirat kesepian yang mendalam. Semenjak ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto, ia tak mendapatkan dirinya sendiri satupun teman. Yang ia punya hanyalah kakaknya, yang jelas-jelas menolak keras kehadirannya.

 _Vanilla milkshake_ manis ia seruput sembari menggandengi kantung plastik berisikan _milkshake_ coklat kesukaan kakak. Di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit, di tengah-tengah kerumunan, jeritan melengking berkumandang, diikuti dengan isak tangisan bayi. Bunyinya bertalun-talun, mencapai kuping Tetsuya yang kebetulan berada di dekat lokasi. Penasaran, Tetsuya berlari mendekati asal suara. Sesampainya, matanya menangkap si bayi menjerit histeris menyaksikan nyawa ibunya yang tengah terancam. Laras _revolver_ berkaliber .22 ditekankan pada pelipis wanita paruh baya. _Trigger_ ditarik, nyawa wanita itu akan melayang.

"Berikan uangmu atau kutembak kau!"

Wanita itu diam seribu bahasa, tak mampu mengungkapkan apapun, tak mampu bereaksi. Demikian pula orang-orang yang kian tercengang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Tak mendapatkan apapun, perampok itu gusar. Ditodongkannya _revolver_ ke arah di bayi. Tetsuya gerah melihat semua itu, naluri membawa tubuhnya melompat menghadang si bayi tak berdosa dari peluru.

 _BAM!_

 _._

 _._

Jarum jam menunjukkan jam 4 petang, Chihiro sesekali menengok keluar. Janggal, Tetsuya pergi hanya untuk membeli _milkshake_ di kota dekat pemukimannya, kenapa ia belum lekas pulang? Chihiro awalnya berniat menghubungi ponsel adiknya itu, hanya saja ia teringat akan kebenciannya terhadap sang adik. Seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri, walhasil menghubungi adiknya setimpal dengan menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Ujung-ujungnya ia mengubur kembali dirinya dalam kebencian dan amarah.

Deringan _ringtone_ ponsel Chihiro sontak mengejutkan dirinya. Tetsuya menghubunginya, Chihiro mengangkatnya, dengan niat terselubung ingin lanjut mencaci-maki yang di seberang sana. "Hoi, bocah ingusan-"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chihiro disambut oleh suara tak dikenal. Ia sempat berpikiran kekasih Tetsuya-lah yang menghubunginya, sebelum ia teringat akan larangan berpacaran di keluarga mereka. _Lalu ini siapa_?

Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh si suara misterius, Chihiro tak bisa berkata-kata. Lututnya bertekuk lemas, tatapannya kosong, kilauan di mata memudar. Tangan yang gemetaran membiarkan ponsel terjun bebas bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu, kemudian memantul melepaskan _casing_ ponsel dan seluruh isinya keluar. Ia sungguh tak bisa percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

.

.

.

Butir-butir bening kristal yang terus berjatuhan dari awan kelabu, di bawahnya payung-payung hitam terbuka lebar. Bunga hydrangea sebiru langit cerah, bermekaran dengan indah di sekitar orang-orang yang berduka. Seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu menangis seraya mendekap batu nisan. Di situ tertulis nama seseorang, Kuroko Tetsuya. Masa-masa indah yang Chihiro habiskan bersama Tetsuya kini hanyalah sejarah. Chihiro serasa dihantui penyesalan, waktu-waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk berbagi kehangatan telah ia sia-siakan. Kini ia tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya ketika ia menyakitinya. Sudah terlambat pula baginya untuk menuturkan maaf, sang adik sudah tiada. Terkabulkan sudah perkataannya selama ini, walaupun sesungguhnya bukan inilah yang ia inginkan.

Koloni manusia yang tadinya mengerubungi makam Tetsuya mulai bubar. Kini tersisa Mayuzumi Chihiro seorang. Kedua orang tua, serta teman-teman Tetsuya baik dirinya sendiri telah membujuk meski dihiraukan olehnya. Chihiro membisu dipeluk dinginnya hujan. Bulir-bulir air matanya berpadu dengan hujan yang mengguyurnya. Ia tidak bisa beranjak dari makam adik satu-satunya. Ketiadaan Tetsuya seolah-olah seperti merenggut satu bagian dari hatinya.

"Hei, Tetsuya, kau tahu? Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku membencimu karena ibu selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku juga ingin diperhatikan ibu, bukan dimarahi karenamu."

Chihiro tampak seperti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, berbicara kepada batu nisan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dianggap sehat oleh kebanyakan orang. Tangannya mengusap-usap batu nisan hitam berukiran dekorasi berwarna putih. Terbesit tiap-tiap ingatannya dengan si adik, yang bahagia penuh riang dan tawa, tak lupa ingatan-ingatan yang membuatnya tak karuan. _Andai saja aku tak mementingkan egoku, lihatlah siapa si bodoh yang sebenarnya?_

Sebuah kalimat terlintas di benaknya, lebih tepatnya milik sang adik. Suara lembut Tetsuya beresonansi di kepala. Kalimat itu tak henti-henti menggema di hati dan pikirannya. Chihiro tersenyum tipis.

 _Sekarang kita seperti buku tua yang usang penuh dengan coretan. Aku mencoba menuju ingatanku, dimana kau berada. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku menemukanmu yang telah menghilang ditelan bumi. Untaian kata-kata yang belum terlafalkan, apakah akan mencapai dirimu yang jauh di sana? Ini sangat menyakitkan._

"Maafkan kakak ya... Kakak sayang kamu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

 _"Aku sayang kakak juga."_

 _Fin_

* * *

 **OWARI!**

Hai! Ini fic debut pertamaku di situs coretnistacoret ini, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan atau barangkali membosankan ;v;

Sebenarnya sih, ini tugas cerpen Bahasa Indonesia, yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi fanfic haha! Gurunya sih malah okeoke aja ((I love you Pak R!))

Sudah gitu, pas malam fic ini selesai, adik sepupu (kebetulan sama-sama suka Kurobas dan fujo juga ohoho) sempat baca. Lucunya, pas dia selesai baca, diri ini malah dipelototin terus dipukul-pukul manja gitu, katanya bikin fanfic kok sedih-sedih amat. _Yha maaf mb, piye toh? Memang temanya begitu._

/lho kok malah jadi curhat/

Terima kasih buat anggota Anus( _bukan rektum_ )fam atas semangat yang diberikan, dan atas usul kalau Tetsuya harus mati dibunuh /plak/ Fic ini kudedikasikan buat kalian, _love you guys!_

 _Thanks for reading! Review akan sangat berarti, lho;3_


End file.
